Asymmetrical Love
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Maka is dating Kid. But when she meets this mysterious albino at camp, how can she just stay friends with him? She's already sick of Kid. Now what's Liz going to do when she can't have Kid for herself? Review, follow, or favorite for a SHOUT-OUT! :D
1. Sick of Shinigamis

_**Hi guys! I am sorry that I haven't put up a story in like…two weeks…I had the WORST case of Writer's Block that you have EVER seen in your lifetime. But I have a story now! :) Review, favourite, and follow for a SHOUT-OUT! :D**_

I have never been so frustrated in my entire fucking life. Dating Death the Kid was the WORST. I thought that I could handle his terrible OCD and symmetry fits. But alas, I'm beginning to hate myself for ever wanting to go out with him. My conscience is telling me not to hurt him, and to give him another chance, but my heart is telling me to get the FUCK out of here! I just don't want to hurt the little shinigami's feelings! Or maybe it's just that I don't want his crazy father to kick me out of DWMA…Either way, I need to stay in this relationship and try to work things out.

So I was just sitting in my red lounge chair, alone at home. It was just a normal summer's day and I was sulking enough to know that the word "bored" cannot describe its own meaning. I was just dying to go to summer camp, but now I see that the permission slip is all filled up and they are already full…Whatever, summer camp wasn't really my style anyways; I just wanted to be able to spend time with Kid. Suddenly, Kid burst through my (asymmetrical) doorway, panting.

"Maka!" he yelled, "You will NOT believe what I've done for you!" I jumped a little in my chair and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed because he just barged in without a proper invitation.

"I got you on the summer camp permission slip!" he smiled. Now I was interested.

"You did?" I asked, "How?" He leaned against the doorway and smirked.

"I know people," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the chair I was in.

"So we're going now?" I questioned, looking down at the outfit I was wearing. It was what I wore everyday: a black tank top and a red plaid skirt. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him out the door. I looked around my house. I felt like I needed something other than just myself.

"Don't I need…camping…stuff?" I asked, scrunching my lips. He jutted a thumb towards his car that was parked outside.

"I got everything, just bring yourself," he remarked. Then his eyes fell on the little scratch I had right under my left eye from fighting a kishin the other day.

"W-what is that?" he asked, pointing at my eye as his own eye twitched. I felt my face for the cut.

"It's just a scratch," I shrugged, "No biggie." His mouth twitched a little bit.

"B-but that little scratch…It makes your face…" he got real close and whispered, "_Asymmetrical."_ I rolled my eyes and pushed him away a bit.

"My face is not going to harm you," I sighed. He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar like it had something wrong with it.

"Whatever," he said, "I shall try to look at it _too _much." I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my phone off the counter as I followed him out to his car. I was surprised that he didn't pounce on me with a knife and try to cut my other eye to make the two sides of my face correspond as he screamed, "ABSOLUTE GARBAGE, IT IS JUST ABSOLUTE GARBAGE!" I hopped in the car next to him and buckled up. The campsite wasn't too far away, and we would probably make it there in less than fifteen minutes. I spent the whole car ride listening to Kid babble on about the importance of his hair being symmetrical and how he just can't seem to get the three white lines in his hair to go away with dye.

Once we FINALLY got to camp, I jumped out of the car and fist pumped. I was so happy to be out of that vehicle. But right as I got out, a boy caught my gaze. He had snowy white hair and crimson eyes that seemed to see right through me to my soul. It scared me a little to know that he was staring right into my soul and not paying attention to myself. I quickly turned away and tried to forget about him, but he was intriguing me, and, was he walking over here?! Oh death, he WAS! I pretended to be completely busy with talking to Kid as he unloaded all our crap from the truck. I felt his finger tap on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked, not even looking up from the box I was carrying to the storage room. He laughed a bit.

"Hey, I'm Soul," he said. _And as the name implies…_I thought, shaking my head.

"Erm, Hi Soul," I said. Then I pointed to my chest with my thumb.

"Maka," I said, smiling with my eyes. He nodded and smirked. His teeth that of a shark's and I was a little fearful of them. Yet I wanted to know more about this boy…Kid came back from setting the last box down and eyed Soul with one brow rose.

"Who's this (asymmetrical) person, Maka?" he asked. The word "asymmetrical" was barely audible and said quickly, but I could tell Soul still heard it.

"It's Soul, Kid. He kind of just…came to talk to me," I explained. Soul smirked. _There are those teeth again…_I thought. Kid huffed and grabbed my hand as he dragged me away to our tent or someplace. Soul gave me a look and then smiled as he shook his head. I could tell…This wasn't the last time I'd see him here…

_**DOOONE! I hope you liked it! :D Remember to review, favourite, or follow for a SHOUT-OUT! :)**_


	2. Soon to be a Single Pringle :3

_**Hey there! :) Shout-outs to: RetroMonkey, twinzombiekiller, fangisallmine, .Evans, and darkangel565. Thanks guys! CX THIS IS CHAPTER TWO! Enjoy! :)**_

I walked along the path to the tent area with Kid. He was holding my hand and I can't say that I actually liked it. I mean, he was my boyfriend and everything, but it still made me a bit anxious to have him gripping my hand like he owned me or something. I guess he sensed my odd behavior, because he gave me a really weird look and then just shook his head. I took my hand back and sighed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Soul running to try and catch up to us. I was so relieved that he wanted to still be around me, even though Kid made is clear that I was already sold out to him.

"Hey, Maka!" he said, finally getting to me. I turned to him. Soul rubbed the back of his neck for a bit.

"So…are you and this guy like, dating, or, something…?" he asked awkwardly. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah…" I trailed off and Kid puffed his cheeks out, creating an uncomfortably awkward moment for everyone. Did Kid really have to be such an ass? It was a simple question; Soul couldn't even like me anyways! I was flat-chested and the only way I could wear my hair without looking like a complete retard was in pigtails! Soul looked at me, and then at Kid. Then he looked back and forth between us. It was starting to make Soul look back and forth from Soul to I, so I just decided to jump in.

"Okay, okay so…let me get this straight, "Soul chuckled, "You, Maka, the cute little meister girl, are dating this OCD-prone shinigami?" He shook his head, "Weirdest couple ever." I giggled a little and looked at Kid. He didn't seem amused AT ALL.

"For your information, I happen to be taking my father's place as Lord Death after he resigns, so I would watch your back if I were you," Kid scoffed. I shrugged at Soul.

"Okay everyone!" a woman at the front of the crowd by the tents announced, "Everybody get a buddy. That person will be the person you share a tent with." I groaned because I knew Kid would force me to help him make the tent perfectly symmetrical or he would have my head. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm. It wasn't Kid's, though; it was Soul's hand that just grasped my arm!

"Buddy?" he asked, smirking with those shark teeth once again. Kid's face was a bright red and he approached us.

"Uh, no. Maka's going to be MY partner," he narrowed his eyes at Soul. I rolled my own eyes. They were seriously going to argue over the buddy system? Puh-lease.

"Actually, I think she'll be…mine," Soul laughed. Then he darted over to the woman, dragging me, and took the pen to write down our names as partners. Kid tried to get there first, but the crowd caved in and Soul had already signed us up when he got there. Kid just motioned with his finger for me to come to him.

"Yes…?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Why on Earth are you being that…that…that repulsive excuse for a weapon!?" he exclaimed. I looked back at Soul.

"He wanted me to be…I guess…Come on, Kid!" I used my hands for emphasis, "It's not like I could have done anything about it! He signed us up before I could even begin to reject him." Kid sighed and a girl with a cowboy hat and a red tee shirt walked up to him.

"Partners?" she asked. I smiled and returned to my buddy. Kid sniffed and accepted the offer for partnership. Soul grinned at me as I approached him, and pointed to the (not set up) tent we would be sleeping in. The woman who made the earlier announcement said that we would be unpacking and setting up our tents for the rest of the day. So I picked my back pack up and followed Soul to the floppy sheets that were supposed to be our shelter for the night. He got on one side and started assembling the poles that were to go through the holes that ran through the tent's exterior. I got busy with trying to get the tent to go upright. After it was all assembled, we went inside and started unpacking our shit.

"Glad I saved you from being that shinigami's partner?" he asked. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Is it okay if I am?" I laughed.

"Why are you dating this whack-job if you can't even stand to be around him?" he wondered. I stared at the floor and brought my knees to my chest once I sat down.

"I don't know…I guess it's because I have to," I shrugged, "He just doesn't seem like he can stand being away from me…" He nodded like he wanted me to continue, but there was nothing else to be said! I didn't have anything else to spit out about our relationship. Plus, I had just met this boy; why did he want this information?

"Well, I think you should break it off with him. If you don't like him, he doesn't deserve to be killed off like this…" he sighed. He was right. Maybe I should break up with him…I slept on it. It was the only way to know what to do in my case.

Once I woke up, I saw Soul on his side of the tent. He was laying there completely motionless, so for a second, I thought maybe he was dead. Then he snored really loudly, and I couldn't help but laugh my ass off. He shot right up and then stretched out.

"So, you gonna do it?" he asked. I stared out the netted window of our tent.

"Maybe…" I whispered. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We were taught how to make a campfire (because at the age of sixteen of COURSE you wouldn't know how to make a fire.) So the whole day I was just avoiding Kid. I saw him talking to that girl that's his partner the whole time…I don't know exactly why, but I was getting jealous…I kept my yap shut, though. I promised myself that by the end of the day, I'd be single.

_**Ookie! I'm done! :) Sorry that this chapter was kinda boring… XD Review. Follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT!**_


	3. What the HAIL just happened? :O

_**WOOOOO I'm back. Sorry for the wait. XD I'm still getting over my writer's block. QwQ So anywhore, shout-outs to: RetroMonkey, twinzombiekiller, and fangisallmine. Okay, this chapter is completely unplanned so please, refrain from getting mad because of the horrible run-ons. XD NOW READ!**_

I steadily walked towards Kid, preparing myself for the horrible break-up moment. I looked at him; he was talking to that blonde girl. I heard some guy call her Liz…She had a sister and her name was Patty. Patty was kind of weird, but she seemed pretty cool and possibly a potential friend…? I didn't know. I repeated all of this information in my head as I approached Kid. He was ignoring me all day, and now I was going to speak to him. This was going to be the MOST awkward moment of my life. No doubts about it.

"Hey, Death the Kid, can I talk to you?" I asked as I tapped on his shoulder. He turned to face me, and as he did, his smile faded.

"Yes…Maka…?" he said, eyeing Liz. I rubbed my shoulder.

"Can you come here for a second, please?" I asked. Liz furrowed her brow at me from behind Kid. Kid held a finger up to indicate that he'd only be gone for a second, and then followed me further away from the crowd. Soul almost followed, but then I made a motion with my eyes and he knew to stay back. I stopped walking and pivoted on my right heel to face him.

"What's up?" he asked. I felt kind of bad; he didn't even know what I was going to say!

"I just…I'm not sure if this is…working…" I said, biting my lower lip. He nodded slowly.

"I feel…the same way…" he sighed. Then he shook his head.

"I met Liz, you know. She's pretty cool," he scrunched his nose up. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to make me jealous the second we break up. Then I looked at Soul, who apparently changed his mind about not following me to talk to Kid. Maybe he saw the panic in my eyes…

"Hey…what's up, guys…?" Soul asked, leaning on me. I laughed nervously. Kid turned and walked away the moment that Soul said the word "guys". Soul looked at me and shrugged.

"Thank God, it's over!" I laughed. Then I realized something: Kid was my ride home today! Camp only lasted two days, and these days have been fun, but I still needed to get home SOMEHOW. I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand and groaned.

"What's up, babe?" Soul asked. I was a little shocked at the word "babe", but I shook it off and answered his question. He got all wide-eyed and then pointed to a car. It was a red Volvo, and it was super shiny and it made my jaw drop.

"I can give thee a ride if you wish it, malady," he offered, grinning. I laughed and accepted his generous offer. He smiled at me and walked towards our tent.

"We just have to load everything into the car and-," he was cut off by wailing.

"What the fuck…?" I remarked, and turned my head towards the source of the horrid cry. It was Kid, and he was on his knees, facing Liz. Tears were streaming down his face and by what was audible, I heard him mutter, "She was just…so…SO…SYMMETRICAL!" I rolled my eyes at him and soon I found myself being dragged towards the tent. Soul was holding my hand, and leading me to the shelter.

"You don't have to see that," he said, "It would be best if you just avoided him for the while, now." I nodded at his great advice and sighed as I waited for him to gather his things. After he had his bag at hand, he led me to his car and we hopped in. As he began to back out of the parking lot, I leaned on the little compartment in the middle of the seats. He looked at me, and then shook his head as he chuckled.

"What?" I giggled, not knowing what else to do.

"You're just cute," he laughed. I stuck my tongue out, and then stared out the window. _Come on now, Maka. You can't get involved with a boy the second you break up with the last…That's just unhealthy!_ I thought. I shook it off and turned on the radio. Instantly, a guitar blasted through my eardrums and made me scream a little. Soul laughed and turned the volume WAY down. The rest of the car ride was pretty fun; we just talked about life and stuff. I got to hear his life story, and it almost wanted to make me cry, what he said about his parents! I didn't get to tell him anything, but when he pulled up in front of my house, he got out with me.

"So…later, I guess," he said and then paused, "You think we'll ever see each other again?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, what school do you go to?" I asked.

"DWMA," he replied.

"That's where I go!" I squealed. He laughed and then hugged me. Not knowing what to do, I hugged back and nuzzled my face in his chest. (I always do that when I hug boys; not sure why, though.) He pulled away reluctantly and looked me in the eyes. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, and we were making the smoochies. After he pulled away from THAT, he darted into his car to avoid the awkward moment and sped away in that red Volvo. Perplexed and not entirely sure what happened, I pivoted on my left heel and walked into my house. I flopped on the couch and sighed and I stared at the white wall in front of me. _What the HELL just happened…?!_ I thought. Then I shook my head, closed my eyes, and fell asleep right there. But I definitely wasn't prepared for what was going to wake me up the next morning…

_**Cliff hanger? I dunno. XD Anywhore, please review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT! :O AND I'll even be your best friend! :D For the discount of JUST-oh who am I kidding?! Yeah I'm done here. Later bros. XD**_


	4. Why is Liz Such a Slut?

_**HI THERE. Shout-outs to: CutieDestinyy, **____**, BeriForeverFan, XxStarrEvansxX, DocTrilogy, and twinzombiekiller. This chapter should be…interesting…**_

I opened my eyes and yawned. I had a weird dream that I really prefer not to talk about…But as soon as my vision cleared up, I was staring directly at…Liz. Liz was staring at me. She was sitting right on the couch across the room, probably waiting for me to get up. I sat up and furrowed my brow at her. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?! How do you even know where I live, dude?!" I inquired. Liz simply folded her hands together and continued to stare at me.

"Kid told me where you live," she replied. I looked down at my half-naked torso. I never slept with clothes on, so I seriously felt awkward. I quickly covered myself with a blanket and pointed to the door.

"Well get the hell out!" I exclaimed.

"I just thought you might want to talk!" she defended.

"Well not when I'm in my bra and panties!" I shouted, still not sure if I locked the door the night before or not.

"Then go change, sweet heart. Then we can talk," she calmly said. I wrapped the blanket around myself and walked out of the living room. I shut the door to my bedroom behind me and quickly dressed myself. I honestly had no clue at all what was happening at the moment. Once I had dressed myself in the usual, I walked out and found Liz in the exact same position as before.

"Ready to talk now, baby?" she asked, pouting a little. I rolled my eyes at her and sat down on the chair beside her.

"I suppose so," I said, "What is it that you need?"

"Kid is devastated about you leaving him," she remarked, "So I came to interrogate you about it." I nodded for her to continue.

"Why did you leave him, Maka?" she asked, looking at me like she was a detective and I was her suspect that she was about to inquire.

"Because I don't like him; I just dated him because I didn't know how to refuse!" I said. She nodded like she understood me and we've been friends forever.

"Well, since you're obviously after Soul, do you think, if it would be possible, that I could maybe, possibly…take Kid…?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and then nodded.

"Is that all? Are you finished? Can you go home now?"I asked, wanting her to leave so that I could achieve my goal of finishing my latest book.

"I suppose so…" she sighed as she got up. I watched her leave and then walk to her car and drive away. _Crazy people these days…_I thought, sighing as I shook my head. Then I read for the remainder of the day. The next day, I was off to school again, and planning on searching for Soul as much as possible. I wanted to see him again, for some reason. It wasn't like I liked him or anything; I just wanted to find someone to talk to.

As I walked into the hallway of my pod, I saw a group gathered around Kid's locker. He was standing there, a spark in his eyes, and talking about something that he seemed to be very enthusiastic about. I craned my neck to try and catch a word of what he was saying that everyone was so interested in.

"…And she was so good, even better than Maka was. I couldn't believe how long it lasted," I heard him say. Then I was confused. Who was he talking about? Who the hell was better than me? What lasted so long?! So I paused and listened some more.

"…And she was totally dominant. She wouldn't let me do anything for myself. But that's what I liked, you see. She just showed up in my bedroom in nothing but her bra and boy shorts…" he said. My face grew redder than Soul's eyes. Was he talking about…Liz?! No, he couldn't have-but was he?! I had to find out what was happening here…Then I heard one of the people in the group that was formed around him say her name. And my face grew redder…Yes; I definitely heard the specific name "Liz" mentioned.

I had to find Liz.

I just had to.

So I hunted that girl down at lunch time and put her on the spot.

"Liz!" I shouted above all the yelling form all the other kids. She turned my way and smiled.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Don't you 'sweetheart' me; I'm in a bad mood!" I said, pulling her aside, "You didn't sleep with Kid, did you?!" While it was a rude question, I simply could not stand being one-upped by a girl who wore a cow girl hat and was taller than Kid, himself.

"Pshh, yeah I did!" she laughed, "What about it? Didn't you say I could?" I smacked the center of my forehead and walked away right there. Liz just shrugged and returned to her little posse of friends that I just hated. I didn't know that she was part of their crowd, but now I did. And it was going to be a fun time trying to deal with Kid's loud bragging about getting laid. After that little predicament, I found myself going through the rest of the day in a haze. I wasn't used to being ignored by everyone, or maybe I was and I just never noticed it because Kid kept me busy. Either way, by the time the day was over, I was tired as HELL. Soul came up to me just as we were walking home.

"Hey, I didn't know you lived in this direction!" he greeted and sent me a friendly smile. I grunted in response.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Kid and Liz were fucking and now everyone knows it. I've been ignored all day by just about everyone…" I sighed and kicked a rock as I walked down the cracked sidewalk. I never did notice just how many cracks there were in it…Soul put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Need to talk about it?" he asked. I nodded and pointed at my house. Then we walked inside and took our seats in my living room, just like Liz and I have done the day before. Only this time I was sitting on the couch next to him. He put an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and tried to think up what I could say.

"Okay, so…I've just, been dating him for so long, because he really liked me! I never liked him, but he seemed like he needed me, so like the total idiot I am, I decided to go out with him," I said. "Now he's screwing that Liz girl from camp, and I don't know why, but I feel a little…jealous." He nodded and looked out the window.

He stated, "Sometimes human nature is just to be jealous of what we're leaving; even if you're leaving it for the good." Soul made sense to me. I never expected it in a thousand years, but he made sense to me. So we sat there and talked about life until about twenty-one hundred. Then he gave me a smile and left before saying, "Hang in there, it'll get better, I promise."

_So what if I do like him?_

_Is it REALLY such a crime?_

"Maybe…" I sighed aloud.

_**UGH, FINALLY it's done! I feel like I've been working on this FOREVER! Even if it has only been three days, I still procrastinated, and it's making me feel bad. XD Review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT! :3 *sparkles***_


	5. Maka Gets Drunk!

_**I AM HERE! Shout-outs to: Phily-Chan, XxStarrEvansxX, twinzombiekiller, xDooms Madnessx, xXEmberthehedgehogXx, CutieDestinyy, and Kailey. ER MAH GERD I got SO MANY reviews! :O Anywhore, sorry this chapter is a tad bit late, my sister was hogging the computer for the past couple of days…Well, enjoy! :)**_

I groaned as sunlight pooled through the window and splashed at my eyes. I rubbed them, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Having slept on the couch in such an awkward position, it was probably what I should have expected. I peered at the clock through my bangs and gasped as I saw that it WAY past time for school. I hopped off the couch and mumbled nonsense to myself as I hurriedly tried to get myself dressed. I figured that I could just forge a doctor's note or something for our strict principle, Lord Death.

I cracked the door to my first hour class open and slowly walked inside, thinking that maybe no one would notice my tardiness. My forged note in hand, I took my seat calmly and waited for the eyes that were locked on me to stray away. Well, they didn't. I realized that those eyes stayed locked on me for the remainder of the period, and even while I was handing my excuse to my teacher, Sid. I noticed that Soul packed his things up slowly as if he was waiting for me to be done with Sid. I walked out of the classroom, Soul by my side.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, lazily gazing around the hallway.

I sighed, "Not good…I have such a pain in my back that it's indescribable…" I gave me a sad look and rubbed my back a little.

"It's okay," he said. "Lunch is only three hours away, so you'll get to relax for a whole hour." I nodded and grabbed my things out of my locker. Soul walked me to my next class, and on the way, we passed Kid. He was using his bragging tone again and I could tell he was talking about Liz. Inside, I was boiling; outside, I was clenching my fists and gritting my teeth, trying my hardest to not kill someone. Probably sensing this, Soul put a comforting arm around my shoulders and gave me a reassuring look.

"You know," he said, "I'm going out to the car with a couple of friends Saturday…Think you might want to go?" I thought about this for a moment. If it was a bar, we'd obviously be drinking. I wasn't sure if I could do that. I shrugged, thinking it would be alright.

"Sure, why not?" I said. There was an odd feeling inside me, though. I dismissed the feeling and went on with my day. The rest of the week was pretty casual, actually. Very repetitive, I might add. Kid would be bragging about his sex life and Soul would walk me to my classes and sit with me at lunch to reassure me that I was going to be fine. Once Saturday rolled around, however, I that uneasy feeling I had continued to grow stronger inside my stomach and chest area…It also seemed to make its way to my feet, since I was having trouble walking to Soul's car just to get there. I finally got in, and sighed, thinking that since this was just my first time drinking, I shouldn't overdo it. I promised myself that I would NOT go overboard.

Gosh, I need to learn to keep my promises…

Once we finally arrived at the bar, Soul met up with one of his buddies and they had some idle chit chat until Soul remembered my existence and introduced me to the boy. "Black*Star, this is Maka. She's…kind of a friend I met at camp," he said. I shook Black*Star's hand as he gave me the once-over. Not sure if this was a good thing or not, I shifted in my seat awkwardly until Soul sat down next to me. At first we were just taking shots, but as the sun went down and the night revealed itself, I found myself drinking more than planned. Soul literally had to pry my hands off of a bottle that he claimed I had ever so loyally held onto. He just told me that, though. As his story of everything that happened became longer, I realized that I was an absolute MONSTER when drunk.

There was something that I didn't understand, however. Soul had a black eye. What's up with that? I asked him the question and he just shook his head and continued with his story about our night of brilliant nonsense and ridiculousness.

So there I was, acting like a total fool, as Excalibur would put it. Soul said I was banging into table after table, trying to keep steady as I danced. (I apparently liked to dance when I was drunk.) As I was doing this, I made a couple of weird remarks to people…One of them being Soul. He told me that these were my exact words: "SOUL! I just gotta tell ya…I LOVE YOU! Okay? You happy now?" I cringed as he repeated this. After that, he told me that he thought I was just too drunk, so he tried to take me home. He ran into Kid, then. Kid gave him a glare, and (I'm assuming he was drunk as well.) he ran up to Soul and just socked him right in the eye. Being the overprotective bastard Soul is, he of course had to fight back. So they were in an ultimate fistfight. I'm guessing that Soul exaggerated a LOT when he told me this, but in the end, he managed to get me home and to a toilet ASAP.

"So that's it? THAT'S how I ended up here?" I asked, looking around at his bathroom. He nodded sorrowfully.

"Yeah…You feeling better at all?" he asked. I shook my head. The shaking made me queasy and light-headed so I turned towards the potty again. He held my hair back and looked away as I vomited.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken you…" he laughed slightly. After that, he waited by me all day in the bathroom (Which I am EXTREMELY thankful for.) and even gave me some medicine to make my pounding headache and stomach ache to go away. I should have listened to that feeling in my gut, though. When I went to school the next day, everybody was staring at me. Whispers filled the air as I walked aside Soul to my locker. I then saw Kid, whose face was red and even purple in some spots. His nose was all bandaged up and his left eye was a disgusting shade of greenish-violet. He glared at us both, opened his mouth to say something, and then coughed, probably not wanting to say it anymore.

So this was it.

I was officially _that girl._

_**So, Maka has definitely gotten herself in a pickle. XD PLEASE, review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT! I loves you alls, BYE. :3**_


	6. Yay! Kid is a Total Weenie Head! :D

_**:) Shout-outs to: RetroMonkey, xDooms Madnessx, SilverThineWolf, Raventink, and xXEmberthehedgehogXx. I thought I was going to get a lot of hate for the last chapter, but I actually didn't! XD So here's chapter six! :D**_

__The whole day was consumed by mysterious whispers, hurtful remarks, and even a stab in the arm with a pencil or two. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to handle all of this. Knowing that I simply couldn't deal with all this mockery and gossip, I skipped my last two classes and headed home early. I know what you're thinking: MAKA ALBARN WOULD **NEVER** SKIP SCHOOL! I had to, though. I was fed up with all the terrible drama and I had to get away from it. That doesn't make me a bad student, does it? It probably does…

As I hurried down the sidewalk, hoping no one could see me, I turned my head to see if anyone was watching. Well, no one was, but I slammed right into Soul, who was doing the exact same thing as me…At first, we didn't even say anything to each other. We kind of just…stared into each other's eyes. However, that didn't last forever. He instantly took a step closer to me, and just randomly, out of NOWHERE, kissed me. Right on the lips, he did. And after that extraordinary smoochie thingy, he stared at me some more. Then he took my hand, and started walking to heaven knows where. I just followed, hoping that it wouldn't eat up too much of the time I could be using to read _Twilight_ and cry. After a minimal amount of walking, I ended up on his porch, waiting as he fumbled around with all his keys.

"Um, do you need any-," I started. Then he interrupted me.

"No!" he said. "I got it!" And after five more minutes, he really did get it. He unlocked the door and shoved me inside his miniscule duplex. I stepped inside and looked around. Soul sighed, ran a hand through his snowy hair, and looked at me.

"Look," he said, "I don't know how you feel about me, but I sure do have a crush on you…And I'm not sure on what to do about this whole "Kid and Liz" thing, but I promise that if you'll just take my fucking hand, I'll help you through it." He then stretched his hand out to me and smiled with those shark teeth that never ceased to make chills run down my spine. I chuckled to myself, and took his hand in mine. His smile then grew bigger as he nodded.

"Good answer," he said. "Now how are we going to squash this whole situation? I have never even paid any attention to girl drama, and now I see just how terrifying it can really get." I laughed at this, and then looked around, trying to think up a remedy for our predicament. My current case of drama-itis forced me to forget about any revenge tactics that I have ever used. Giving up, I shrugged and looked back at Soul, whose hand was stroking his own chin in deep thought. I myself didn't know what to do about it, so I wasn't very sure that Soul would, either. He sighed and looked back at me.

"I got nothin'," he said, giving up. I rolled my eyes and thought.

"What if we just…talked to them? Then we could all become friends and have a party and everyone would fucking LOVE each other again!" I went crescendo on that last part. Soul's eyes widened and then he laughed and took a step back. I smacked my forehead with my palm and waited in that position for awhile for him to stop chuckling.

"Yeah…okay, we'll do that," he laughed. Then he looked at the clock. It would be almost time for lunch if we were at school. "You wanna spend the night tonight..?"

"Uhh…sure?" I said, not sure what would be happening at this "sleepover." So the rest of the day, we just sat around his duplex and played Xbox. Was it better than school? Absolutely. Did I care that I was missing out on all my important lessons? Absolutely, but I wanted to juts chill for a change. By the time it was about twenty-two hundred, Soul slept on the couch while I slept in his bed. Once I woke up, I wore an ensemble of clothing that Soul let me borrow for school. We walked down the sidewalk (slightly nervous and sweaty from the horrible humidity) and we finally reached the academy, DWMA. I saw Kid first; he was wearing his usual suit and he was standing by Liz and her sister. He gave us a sneer, but then quickly looked away and continued his conversation. Soul grabbed my hand, knowing that I'd try to run away, and led me to the couple.

"Look," said Soul, "you need to just leave us alone, please and thank-you." Kid gave us both a look and then chuckled slightly. Liz just stood there.

"I think," I stepped in, "that we should all just suck it up and admit that we are ALL tired of the ridiculous drama, and if we all just make up, maybe, we could actually be friends!" Kid looked down, obviously feeling ashamed, so I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, it's okay!" I said. "We can forgive and forget, can't we?" Soul gave him a smirk behind me and Liz sighed and gave everyone a friendly smile. The only one left to make a friendly gesture was…Kid. He slowly looked up at me, and I thought a smile was creeping up on his lips.

Well, it was.

Just not…a _friendly_ one.

Kid burst out laughing. I shoved him and he toppled to the floor, still laughing his ass off. I rolled my eyes, turned, and began to walk away. Soul followed behind me, and eventually Liz did, too. We all left Kid on the ground to laugh and be a major bastard without us.

We didn't need him.

_**GOD DAMN IT'S FINALLY DOOOOONNNNEEE! :DDD God, I was boring myself just WRITING this! XD Thank you all for reading, and I LOVE YOUUUU! :)**_


End file.
